Mere Humnava
by nandy.duolover
Summary: No summary just a bdy stry..hppy bdy di...,,,duo fans beware


**hiii...yea ek ajeeb os hey...bdy gift to my di... Krittika di...on her favourite couple**

 **I am very bad at couples so advance warning ki jo jo vagna caho vaag sakte ho**..

Daya was pacing up and down the room when heard the door knob cling...

He turned to find Shreya coming in

"tum to bureau se kaafi pehle nikal gayi thi fir itni der?"

Shreya looks directly at his eyes "mein doctor se milne gayi thi"

"doctor?kiu?tumhari tabiyet.."

"mein thik hu..aap ek baat bataiye..kitne din hue humare shaadi ko?"

Daya looked confused "mtlb..yea kya.."

"kahiye na.."

"agle mahine 4saal pura hoga..kiu..kya hua?"

Shreya sighed "per hum aab taq ma baap nahi ban paye.."

Daya looked down, from his expression it's clear that she had moved to the most painful part of his life..

Shreya continues "mein isiliye doctor ki pass gayi thi..last week jake test kerwa ke ayi thi..aj report lene gayi thi"

Daya looks up..pain hope and many other emotions scattered on his face

Shreya pulls up the report from her bag and forwarded it aftr taking a deep breath "mein kabhie ma nahi ban paungi..baaj hu mein"

Daya was too stunned to react..he was just staring at Shreya..his eyes travelling from shreya's face and the report she was holding..

Shreya too was staring at him..then took a deep breath "aap apni jindegi mat rokiye mere liye..aap apne jindegi mey agey barie..mujhe pata hey aapko kitni cah hey bache ke..dusro ki bache taq ko aap..aap pls apne jindegi mey.."

Daya came out of his shock phase "kya bake jarahi ho tum?haan.."

"mein sahi keh rahi hu..aap mujhe divorce.."

"shut up..tab se faltu baat bole jarahi ho.." and moved out still grumbling

Shreya sighed and sat down silently on the couch

.

.

.

Next day Daya came out of his room aftr getting ready, Shreya came frwrd "aap ne kya socha?"

"kuch sochna nahi hey mujhe.."

Shreya forwarded her hand with a small bangle on it "yea aap hi ne banwaya tha na?jab Tarika ko beta hua tha tab..ki aapka bhi beta hoga to aap yea.."

Daya got up "come on Shreya haan har dusre log ki tarah meine bhi tamanna ki thi bacho ki..per tumse juda hoke nahi.."

he smiled "waise bhi tum kaunsa bache se kam ho..aqal se paidal.." he tweaked her nose but Shreya was more stubborn "per Daya kal aap ka naam lene.."

Daya made a disgusted face and declared as "mujhe late ho raha hey"

he moved to bureau..

Whole day it's evident by their behavior that some tension is going on between them

its lunch time, still dayareya were at their separate desk busy in some files..or pretending to be busy..

Daya was really upset with shreya's thought

he decides to deal the matter calmly..not the stubbornness..

If both people in a relation will get stubborn the relation and its problem will lead to no where

aftr coming back home that day Daya made his way to kitchen where Shreya was busy

his foot stopped at the kitchen door

a woman who spends most of her life in settling a peaceful life fr a new home want anything fr return?

Only a respect..

What Shreya is saying, Daya is opposing it..but yes its true fr many girls

when a boy is not fit to give birth to a child the family just ignore..

But same happens with a girl, she is nearly thrown out of the house

Daya sighed..

Then entered the kitchen "Shreya?"

"hmm.."

"ek baat puchu?"

Shreya turned to him with questioning look

"meine suna hey ek larki ma banke hi pura hoti hey..kya yea sach hey?"

Shreya confusingly nodded with "aap yea kyun.."

"to ager mujhmey kaami hoti,mein baap banne ki kabil na hota to (Shreya frowned but Daya continued) kya tum apni jindegi ki yea sbse bari khushi pane ke liye mujhe chor ke apni jindegi mey agey bar jati?"

"kya keh rahe hey aap..pagal ho gaye hey..majaq lagta hey aapko sbkuch.."

Daya cut her calmly "to meine aisa kya ker diya ki tumhe lagta hey mein itna swarthi hu?"

Shreya looked at him with wide eyes, he continued "nahi keh do..mere kis behavious se.."

Shreya grabs his hand to make him stop

Daya looks at her with deep eyes, Shreya without any further arguments just hugged him tightly

Daya wrapped his hand around her softly weaving his fingers through her hair "haan mein cahta hu ki koi ho jo mujhe papa bulaye..kya tum nahi cahti ki koi tumhe mummy bulaye?"

Shreya nods tearily..

"tum serf mere bache ki hi ma banna cahti ho na?"

Shreya hides her face in Daya's chest "hmm"

"to mein bhi serf usi bache ki papa banna cahunga jo tumhe mummy bulaye.."

Shreya looks at him..

Daya bents and touches his forehead with hers "kya hum kisi aise bache ko ma baap nahi de sakte jise jarurat ho?"

Shreya smiles

"hume baby cahiye..use mummy papa..use fir koi uski pehchan ko leke sawal nahi krega"

"hmm..hum adopt krenge..kal hi jayenge..ek gudde ko.."

"nahi guriya.."

"gudda.."

"guriya..."

they start the regular arguing of a couple about the child...

 **I know its bakwas..kya karu..nahi hota mujhse couple..**

 **Bt di love dayareya..**

 **So here's just a try to satisfy her..**

 **Ager koi satisfied na ho to sholly**


End file.
